The Cheshire Queen
by Midnight Valentina
Summary: A combination of Alice in Wonderland and Skuldugery Pleasant. M for language, slight gore, innuendos and possible fem/slash.
1. Ingrid

_I__ngrid _Kensington walked down the dark streets of the boring little town of Winthrop. Her black hair gleamed in the light of the crooked, yellow crescent moon, that reminded her so much of her most beloved story character. The Cheshire Cat. The mere thought of the Cheshire Cat made her chime with laughter and wordless melodies as she danced gracefully in the vacant street. Her green eyes sparkled as she sang her song and danced her dance.

The dance of the Cheshire Queen.

The sprints and bounds, turns and twists, leaps and elegant gestures of her pale white hands all made up the beauty of the Cheshire Queen's dance. When the sudden adrenaline rush wore she stopped dancing and sighed, smiling. Ingrid fixed her ruffled black and slate plaid mini dress and black hooded cloak. As she walked back to the sidewalk she heard a rustle in some blueberry bushes.

"Come out, come out, whatever you are." she sing-songed.

Everyone called her mad when she reached out to pet the black snake in the grade school courtyard back in England. As she held the snake she simply smiled a red lipped smile and sincerely said "Thank you" then walked off with the snake curled around her arm.

A man with dark hair and dark eyes came out; his skin was as pale as hers, maybe paler. He gazed intensely at her.

"It's not polite to stare; what were you doing in the squimberry bushes?" Ingrid asked, her odd accent and use of the Outlandish language seemed to confuse the man. He recovered as she walked over and stood in front him. She was the one.

"Naught for usal, I already know you were following me. Now _who __**are**__ you_?"

The man smiled at the fearless Cheshire Queen, but before she could ask again, he had her unconscious in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN Naught for Usal translates to No Use Trying in Outlandish. I will only update after five reviews. No flames please; ConCrit welcomed.


	2. And She Was Taken Quite Away

_Ingrid_ woke up in a large, dark stone bedroom. There were no windows in this room. The floors made of hard, cold stone, the walls were of black wood adorn with black candle lights—already dancing with flames—and odd looking opal-esque crystals.

She lay on a bed of soft black, grey and reds pillows and a black comforter. The bed was like a princess's, with long red black-out canopy curtains. She slid out of the bed to hear a clanking noise; around her right ankle was a chain about eight feet long leading to the dark stone wall.

She walked the length she was able to walk. There was a grey velvet chair just out of reach, and two tables. The larger of the two tables was set in a gothic tea party style set for six, but instead of there being plates of scones or pastries, the six plates each held a book. The other table held an iPod stereo. She reached into her cloak pocket and found her black iPod Touch and plugged it in and played the song _Mad Girl_ by Emilie Autumn.

Ingrid walked over to the tea table and sat at the corner with the first book. All of the books had black paper on the covers so she could only see the silver number on the front. Helping herself to a cup of Earl Gray, she began to read. She was in there for many hours, drinking tea and rotating around the table to each book. Surprisingly, the tea pot never emptied and the tea itself never became cold.

When she finished she sat thinking about the marvelous books she had read—her rotation letting her fall sitting at the head of the table facing the door. The song _Opheliac _by Emilie Autumn came on.

She wanted to—no, _needed_ to—have a taken name. It took barely a minute for the name to carve itself into her soul, mind and heart.

"I am no longer Ingrid Kensington. I am Ophelia Cheshire." she felt compelled to say it out loud, the new strength coursing through her body as she felt herself become slightly more solid— though not in the state of mind, she knows she's never all there.

The crystals on the wall lit up to a near blinding light.

The room faded to white.

* * *

><p>AN Okay I just wanted to post this, two reviews for the next one (yes I'm lowering the bar).

This plot was created by one of my most insane plot bunnies, Francesca; a little white rabbit with red eyes that enjoys wearing little top hats with ribbons and bows and laces. Naturally, I _adore_ her. I was watching Alice in Wonderland (1951) and rereading _Skulduggery Pleasant; Death Bringer_, when she walked over and began chewing on my ankle until I began writing.

...Yeah I'm a fucked up person...

No flames please. ConCrit welcomed.

~*~Midnight Valentina~*~


	3. Ophelia

_A__s_ the room faded back to color Ophelia felt the chain around her ankle had vanished. The light didn't seem to faze her much; she blinked her emerald eyes and turned her head as she heard the large wooden door opened up to reveal two women.

The younger of the two women—she was no older than 15—had hair of such a dark red it looked almost black, it was cut jagged around her shoulders and her bangs framed her face, covering her left eye. She wore black glasses over two gleaming gold eyes; her skin was fair. Her smile was red and sly.

She wore a white tube top with a black tie, black mini shorts were worn, leaving a stripe of skin between her top and her bottoms, her black and white stockings were worn with Doc Marten combat boots. To finish her look she wore a fitted back leather jacket.

The second woman had long hair as black as sin and glossy like raven feathers, her eyes were a pale blue, both features complemented her creamy and soft-looking skin.

She wore more modest clothing; a white blouse with an emerald suit jacket made from an unknown material, her knee length skirt matched the jacket. She wore simple emerald green heels that went well with her emerald necklace and earrings.

Ophelia looked at the older woman, whom she recognized as China Sorrows, with adoring eyes.

Adoration for not only her beauty, but her power and her ruthlessness.

"So you're the little present Dusk brought us; the Cheshire Queen he called you." The golden eyed girl said. She had an interesting accent, lilting and airy, yet powerful. "I'm Midnight Valentina, a Necromancer; what name have you chosen?"

The Cheshire Queen looked at that one named Midnight Valentina and smiled a sharp grin that looked quite maniacal. "I'm Ophelia Cheshire."

China looked the Queen up and down, noting her sharp features and abnormally colored eyes.

"Well then Miss Cheshire, it's time to find out your type of magic. Follow us." China's honey-like voice hummed in the air even after she finished speaking.

Midnight took Ophelia's hand and followed China out the door and down the corridor. After a few turns they arrived at a large door, China turned the crystal handle and motioned for Ophelia to enter the room.

Ophelia's footsteps were light on the stone floor as she walked into the black room. When the door closed behind her the room lit up and a snarl was heard from behind her.

* * *

><p>AN I was planning to post this in the afternoon, but I simply couldn't wait. ^.^

If anyone wants a part in this story feel free to send me a message.

Two reviews for the next chapter. No Flames please; ConCrit welcomed.

~*~Midnight Valentina~*~


	4. Specter

_O__phelia_ spun around to see a large black humanoid shape. It was hunched over and thin enough to see ever bone in its body. It had a crack in it round black head that formed a gaping mouth with fangs that protruded painfully through its gums and a three foot red tongue hung out, dripping with saliva. Its eyes were milky white and appeared to be bleeding.

The thing lashed its tongue out at Ophelia, who managed to jump on a table to dodge in time. He boots made a solid _thunk_ as she landed, and noticed a butter knife nearby. Grabbing it, she leaped off the table and slashed out at it. A finger fell from its hand and blood dripped.

The creature hissed and lashed its tongue at around her free hand. Ophelia gasped as her arm became powerless. She dodged the second blow and gripped the butter knife tight as she glared at the thing. She felt power pulling around in her head, _her _power. She opened the door that held it in and grinned maniacally as her vibrant emerald eyes turned orange and purple. A surge of power ripped through her head and into the creature's mind.

Its eyes started bleeding even more, and it grabbed its head as blood started leaking from its ears. Ophelia leaped onto its shoulders and slammed the butter knife repeatedly into its skull as the blood spurted up and painted her pretty face. It fell to the marble floor with blood dripping and pooling everywhere. She ripped the blade out of its skull and turned and grinned as the door opened; Ophelia's face dripping with blood.

Midnight clapped with a sharp toothed grin and China smiled the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Your power is to spread your madness; a gift truly worthy of the Cheshire Queen." China said as Ophelia walked over.

"That was fun. What was it that I fought?" she asked, flexing her wrist to get feeling back into it.

"A creation of mine," Midnight said with a grin. "I'm a bit of an inventor. I call it a Chasing Specter, It has no purpose other than to hunt who its Master orders."

"They can paralyze people with their tongues?" Ophelia questioned curiously.

"Close, their saliva is paralytic; if you dry out their tongue it's merely a long red whip. But if the saliva gets in your blood, it'll kill you." China answered.

The two guided Ophelia Cheshire back to her original room and let her wash and change her clothes. She came out in a white and purple Victorian Gypsy dress, her boots, and her black hooded cloak. Then the two led her to a round room in the castle like building.

"You can't be expected to use a butter knife for your fights." Midnight said as she flourished her arms in the large circular room lined with weapons of every kind.

"Decisions, decisions…." Ophelia murmured happily, wandering over to the wall of knives.

A dark stain caught in the corner of Ophelia's eye. Hanging in on the wall was a large silver kitchen-knife-like dagger. The blade was sharp and keen but if held to the light you could see faint pink stains, the handle was made of silver with carved vines and dark blood stains. She picked it up, along with its sheath, which she wrapped around her waist and placed the blade inside.

_This _was her Vorpal Blade.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy lately. I hope you enjoy the chapter. 2 reviews for the next chapter. ConCrit welcomed.

~Midnight Valentina


	5. Craiceáilte

_Ophelia_ held the blade to the light, watching the different colors bounce off of the metal.

Midnight had looked over to see what she had chosen, "I had almost forgotten about that knife. Her name is Craiceáilte, Irish for madness. It's fitting for you." She smiled.

Ophelia grinned at Craiceáilte, stroking it before replacing it into its sheath by her hip. She did not question about the former owner of this magnificent blade, for it was hers now.

"Come along, Ophelia. It's time you meet the others." China said and guided her out of the room and down the hall once more.

After passing several doors and passages Ophelia was beginning to wonder how large this place really was. Finally they arrived in a large room full of males and females, some you, some old, and all different.

China cleared her throat and everyone's attention was on them. "Everyone this is our newest warrior," Ophelia preferred _killer_ to _warrior_ but she remained silent. "Treat her well; help her understand our world, for this is Ophelia the Cheshire Queen."

China spun on her perfect heels, skirt swaying so provocatively that Ophelia couldn't help but stare until China was well out of view.

Midnight walked with her into the room and started introducing people.

"Ophelia, this is my lover, Fala Raze," Midnight said, putting her arm around a lovely dark skinned woman with kohl lined black eyes and gold painted lips. Her long dark hair was pulled back by two blood colored combs that helped show off her sharp Egyptian features. Fala was dressed in a tight red tank top that revealed her cleavage; her pants were black and tight in all the right places. She wore simple black boots.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Ophelia." Fala smiled, "I'm a Pyromancer; in other words I specialize in fire, shaping it, summoning it, controlling it. Oh and this is Porcelain Ghost," she said motioning to a willowy girl with transparent pale skin, powder blue hair that curls down to her waist, with large, meaningful purple eyes. She was dressed in a long pale lavender dress that clung to every curve. Her lips were white.

"Hello Ophelia; you can call me Leenah if it pleases you; I practice Arcane Symbols with Miss Sorrows." Porcelain said, her voice was like a silvery wind; it was only when she spoke was Ophelia able to really focus on her. Ophelia nodded to both of them with a grin.

"So you're The Cheshire Queen." Said a male voice from behind her.

Unsurprised, Ophelia turned to look at the young man. He had messy short brown hair and black eyes. His skin was fair with little freckles across his nose. The necklace around his neck radiated Necromantic power. "I'm Rennet Cole, Necromancer and apprentice to Midnight Valentina." He smiled. Ophelia smiled back lightly, he seemed too normal.

"Pleasure to meet all of you; I have a feel things around here are going to be fun." Ophelia said with a dagger sharp smirk at her new friends. She pulled out her knife, "Isn't that right, Craiceáilte?"

* * *

><p>AN Well that took a while. Rennet Cole is the OC of You Sunk My Battleship. I will post the link that shows the battle scene from the previous chapter that took from American McGee's Alice; Madness Returns. Two reviews for the next chapter. No Flames please, ConCrit is welcomed.

Midnight Valentina


	6. NOTE

**NOTE: **

**Apparently my friend who told me the Irish Gaelic word for Madness/Insanity was incorrect. My sister set me right and I edited my chapters.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. I have been without a computer for quite some time and have only had pen and paper to write with. I will have it copied onto my computer and then posted. **

**OCs are accepted, just send me a private message. ^.^**

**Thank you for your support, darlings.**

**~Midnight Valentina~**


End file.
